


Just the Way You Are

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Insecurity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Teasing, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's feeling a little insecure.  But seriously, who <i>wouldn't</i> feel insecure around a naked Sam Winchester?</p>
<p>Many thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela">GreyMichaela</a> for all the advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way You Are

Gabriel likes to have Sam fuck him from behind.

Well, maybe he should amend that.  It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy it--it’s just the only way Gabriel will let Sam fuck him.  Ever since Sam banned Gabriel from transforming into anyone else during sex.  He wasn’t in love with Scarlett Johansson or Brad Pitt, Sam had informed him.  The only person he ever wanted to have sex with was Gabriel.

And therein lay Gabriel’s problem.

Sam was six foot four of solid muscle that couldn’t have been more beautiful if Gabriel’s Father’s own hand had crafted him.  Abs that wouldn’t quit, thighs that Gabriel loved to press his fingers into because he could feel the strength within them, a sharp jawline, and even his hair--one pass of a hand through those locks and Sam’s hair was picture perfect again.

Gabriel had none of those things.  

He was five foot nine and had a bit of a tummy from all the candy he’d consumed as the Trickster.  Sure, he could use his angelic powers to tone himself up, make himself taller, and even fix his hair in the morning, but Sam didn’t want that.  Sam wanted the Gabriel he’d fell in love with.  The one who had, in his own way, tried his best to do what he thought was right.  The one who ate too much candy and liked to play obnoxious pranks and who rose from the mattress with a horrid case of bed-head, every damn time.  While Gabriel’s vessel wasn’t a true representation of the angel in all his glory, it was his creation, and Sam reasoned that it was close enough--and the only true form of Gabriel he’d ever get to see without having his eyes burn out.

So, when Sam decided no more physical alterations, Gabriel decided to keep his back to Sam anytime he was naked.  While he certainly didn’t mind looking at Sam’s glorious body, he didn’t like the reminder of his own shortcomings.

 

“Fuck!”  Gabriel swore and pushed his hips back against Sam, needing him to move deeper and faster.  He clawed at the sheets on the bed he was bent over as Sam angled his hips slightly and hit his prostate.  “Fuck!”

“Such a dirty mouth for an angel,” Sam teased.

Sam had been doing that for what felt like an eternity.  Teasing.  He’d kept Gabriel on edge, getting him just to the point of climax, but never actually letting him come.  As soon as he felt Gabriel getting too close, he’d still his hips and begin to gently caress Gabriel’s skin with his fingertips.

Sam leaned over, pressing his chest to the archangel’s back and grazing his fingers along Gabriel’s sides.

“You feel so good,” Sam growled into Gabriel’s ear.  “I could spend all day like this, feeling you pressed against me.  I wish you could see how beautiful it is to watch my cock disappear inside you.”

Gabriel let out a strangled moan and squeezed his eyes shut.  Sam took that as his cue and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist.  In the blink of an eye, Sam lifted Gabriel and turned them both so that Sam could sit on the bed with Gabriel in his lap.  Gabriel gasped at the change in position and at the feeling of sinking down completely onto Sam’s cock.

“Sam, what the--”  Gabriel’s eyes flew open and instantly regretted it.  He’d forgotten the mirror that faced the bed on Sam’s side.  He could see his entire body, from his skinny legs to his lack of abs, and everything else he had started to loathe about his vessel.

“I want to see you. _All_ of you.”  Sam nuzzled his nose into the curls at the nape of Gabriel’s neck.  “Why do you want to keep hiding from me?”

“I’m not--” In the mirror, Gabriel saw the bitchface Sam flashed him, and he immediately clamped his mouth shut.

“You wanna know what I love about this body?” Sam didn’t wait for an answer before sliding his hands over Gabriel’s.  “I love the feeling of these fingers on my skin.”  He kissed Gabriel’s shoulder.  “I love falling apart at your touch.”  Sam’s hands moved to Gabriel’s cock, which had begun to deflate the moment he’d looked in the mirror.  “I love taking you apart, feeling you in my mouth, against my tongue, your hands pulling at my hair.”  Sam wrapped one hand around Gabriel and slowly began to stroke him.

“Sam…” Gabriel didn’t know what he wanted to say after that--just like that, he was back in the game, his cock hard again.  Gabriel’s eyes slid closed.  He gasped and opened his eyes when Sam’s thumb pressed down on the crown.

“Keep your eyes open,” Sam chastised gently, kissing the base of Gabriel’s neck.  “I want you to see what I see.  I want you to see these muscles jump.” Sam flitted the fingers of his free hand over Gabriel’s stomach, drawing the archangel’s attention before he grazed the soft spot under Gabriel’s ear with his teeth.  The muscles in Gabriel’s stomach did indeed tighten at the sensation.  “Do you have any idea what it does to me?  Knowing that I get you like this?” Sam’s breath was warm against Gabriel’s ear, but he shivered anyway.  “You are so beautiful.” Sam shifted his hips, thrusting shallowly against Gabriel.

“Sam,” Gabriel whined and wiggled back against Sam’s lap.  

“Can we watch?”  Even though Sam knew what he wanted, Gabriel also knew that Sam would turn them back around if he insisted.  Gabriel nodded, then whined again when Sam released his cock and grabbed Gabriel’s hips.  “I want you to see how perfectly you take my cock,” Sam growled low, causing Gabriel to shiver again.

Sam lifted Gabriel with ease, bringing him back down with more speed, thrusting his hips slightly.  With the first thrust, a howl was punched out of Gabriel’s gut, earning a predatory grin from Sam in the mirror.  

“Bring your legs to your chest.”  Sam’s voice was becoming more and more breathless.  Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, but did as he was told and folded his legs towards his body, moaning at the new intensity he felt.  Looking over at the mirror, he could see every time Sam lifted him--his thick cock leaving and then sliding back home every time Sam brought him back down.

“Sam—Sam…”  Gabriel began to jerk at his own cock, desperate for release.  Sam was picking up speed, and he’d been chasing this orgasm for a while.  He needed to come like yesterday.

“You are so fucking beautiful, just look at you.  You want this?”  Gabriel nodded.  “Use that filthy mouth of yours, Gabriel.  Tell me what you want.  You like having my cock inside you?  You like how easily I could stay buried inside you for the rest of my life?  I know you’re close, Gabriel.  I want you to come all over yourself so I can lick you clean.”  One of Sam’s arms wrapped around Gabriel’s waist and continued to move him like a rag-doll.  The other left his hip and pressed against his back--right where Gabriel’s wings protruded.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!”  His wings unfurled of their own volition.  They weren’t discernible to Sam, but he still worked his fingers along Gabriel’s back as if he knew what he was doing.  Glancing at the mirror, yeah--that shit-eating grin on Sam’s face told Gabriel that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.  “Fuck!  Sam--I want you to fuck my brains out!”  Gabriel sucked in a breath, hurtling towards the edge.

Right at that moment, Gabriel felt Sam’s fingers dig even harder into his wings, and Gabriel was lost.  He threw his head back, unneeded oxygen ripping from his lungs, as his orgasm raced through every nerve in his body.  He was on fire--his vessel glowing with the electricity buzzing through him, and yet, he was so blissfully beyond that.  

Vaguely, Gabriel registered that Sam’s hips had stilled and his entire body had tensed.  Arms wrapped around him tightly and Gabriel heard his name tumble from Sam’s lips, as if in prayer.  Sam’s orgasm melted into his own, consuming him.  For a brief moment, Gabriel felt like he might have actually left his vessel.  His last conscious thought was that he hoped Sam was bright enough to keep his eyes shut if Gabriel had.

 

Once Gabriel’s glow had faded, the archangel’s body was limp against Sam’s.  Exhausted, Sam lifted his lover as best he could over onto the bed.  Then he collapsed beside him.

 

“Gabriel?”  The archangel blinked a few times before rolling towards Sam so that they were both lying on their sides, facing each other.  “You okay?”

“You knocked me out!”  

Sam’s eyebrows headed for his hair.  

“Where did you learn to do the thing with the wings?” Gabriel asked.  

“Read it in a book.”  Sam shrugged, smiling.  “I take it that it was okay?”

“You’re kidding me, right?”  Gabriel asked incredulously.  “It was better than okay.  In fact, I’m not sure there’s a word in human dialect that could adequately explain just how much better than okay that was.”  Sam grinned, but after a moment, when his smile started to fade, Gabriel knew Sam had something on his mind.  So he waited.

“I love you,” Sam blurted after a while, biting his lip.  “All of you.  Please don’t hide from me anymore.”

“Sam--”

“If you’d be more comfortable in another vessel, then you can design a new one.  Just--don’t hide from me.”  Damn, did that kid have some “puppy-dog” eyes or what?  “And don’t change to look like a celebrity or anyone else.  I don’t want anyone else.  I want to be able to look into your eyes and know it’s you I’m staring at.  Please?”  

Gabriel sighed.  “You really like this vessel?”

“Honestly?  Yeah.  I’ve liked it ever since I met you and you had on that janitor’s get up.”  

Gabriel snorted, but the look in Sam’s eyes told Gabriel he wasn’t joking.

“You’re serious?”

“If you hadn’t turned out to be the Trickster, I’d actually been thinking about asking you out for beers or something.”  

Gabriel’s brow furrowed.  

“I know this vessel isn’t your true form,” Sam said, “but you don’t have to change it to please me.  I’ve never been disappointed in this one.”  

A sly grin formed on Gabriel’s lips.  “Don’t go changing to try and please me,” he sang loudly and purposefully off-key, “You’ve never let me down before!”

“I love you just the way you are,” Sam confirmed, sliding his hand over the mattress to take Gabriel’s.  Gabriel smiled as Sam yawned and blinked his eyes, sleep coming on quickly.

 

So yeah, Gabriel likes to have Sam fuck him from behind.  Especially when there are fingers pressed to where his wings join his vessel and a mirror to watch all the action.


End file.
